Where Trust Lies
by Corvo Kage
Summary: This is a story about the developing love-relationship between Natsuki and MC, and the challenges they must overcome together with their friends of the Literature Club.
1. Chapter 1

_(Hey everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story. Before we get started, I just wanted to explain a few things. If you don't want to read my rambling, just skip the italicized text. _

_This story follows the relationship between Natsuki, and the MC, who I will be calling Kamito. Feel free to simply read it as 'Anon', or whatever you feel like if you aren't fond of the name. In this story, Monika doesn't have any powers or supernatural abilities, but that doesn't mean there won't be any outside forces acting upon the characters. No spoilers though!_

_I'm always very open to criticism. By all means, leave a comment/review, be as mean to me as you like, state your opinion, I love to read them._

_Because I've written the beginning to DDLC before,_ _the first chapter will be very similar in structure for the first chapter as my other story, One Wish. Just a heads up._

_There will be mentions of abuse, suicidal tendencies, occasional harsh language, and more throughout the story, hence the M rating. You have been warned._

_Anyways, Thanks again for choosing my story, and I hope you enjoy!)_

**I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed within this story.**

.

*beep-beep-beep-beep-beep*

The hated-by-all alarm sound came from my phone this morning.

I rolled over in bed, tapped my phone, and silenced the alarm, fighting the urge to just simply lay back down and go to bed. It was Tuesday morning.

I unwillingly got up out of my bed, and like clockwork, went through my morning routine.

Walking into the bathroom, I shut the door behind me, and got out my razor and shaving cream from the cabinet. After shaving, I hopped in the shower, relishing in the warm, steamy shower on this cold, fall morning.

I stepped out onto the cold tile floor, and dried off, getting dressed in the bathroom in the meantime. I'm the type of person to take clothes into the bathroom with them, and get dressed directly after the shower.

After getting dressed, I dried my hair, and combed it out, to make myself the most presentable possible with the least amount of effort.

I went downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I settled for a simple bowl of off-brand and bland cereal. I figured that would leave me enough time to get the homework I had neglected to do last night out of the way anyways. School was about a ten-minute walk from my neighborhood, and considering school didn't even start for a little while anyways, I had some time to myself before I even had to leave.

A few minutes pass, and I finish up the homework I needed to do in record speed. With a little downtime to myself, I figured I'd go over to my best friend, Sayori's house.

Sayori was a good childhood friend of mine, my neighbor, and probably the only friend I have. We used to spend a lot of time together when we were younger, but ever since high-school we haven't talked as much as we did. I still walk to school with her almost every day, and we have eighth period study hall together this year, so it's not like we don't talk at all, rather we just don't hang out like we used to everyday.

She isn't known for her ability to get up on time and take care of herself, so from time to time I like to stop in and check up on her before school.

I grabbed my bag, a snack for lunch, and took one last look in the mirror before going out the door.

I walked across my yard, and into hers. Then, up to her door, which I lightly knocked on.

*tap-tap-tap*

No response.

*tap. tap. tap.*

I knocked harder this time. Still no response.

I sighed, and pulled out my phone, tapping on her contact. The phone rang a couple times before it was answered by a tired Sayori.

"…Hello?" Her voice came across softly.

"If you don't get up soon, you're going to be late." I said, in a teasing tone.

"K-Kamito! What time is it? Shoot, I'm gonna be late!" She stammered

"Relax, you still have some time. I'm outside waiting for you."

Without another word said, I heard her drop her phone onto her bed. With a chuckle, I hung up. Sayori is a great person, but she is a messy, unorganized klutz. But I love her for it.

After about ten minutes passed, she opened the front door, and greeted me outside.

Sayori was a shorter girl, maybe five-four in comparison to my five-ten self. She had shorter hair, coming to rest right at the base of her head which was normally a little messy, and was a light auburn color. She always wore this little red bow on top of the little unkept mess. She was a skinnier girl, but by no means unhealthy.

"There you are. Everything alright?" I asked

"Hehe, yeah… I just slept in a little, that's all." She said, giving me her trademark smile.

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot more than usual lately…" I stated, as we started our walk towards school.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I like staying up late, I can't help that!" She defended.

"I mean technically, you could. But I know you, so I'm not gonna argue with you." I say, teasingly, poking her in the side.

She giggles, and we continue to walk down the street, when I see her eyeing the food that I brought along for lunch later today.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Hehe… I-I didn't eat breakfast…" She said guiltily.

"Yeah, I know, you never do." I said plainly.

She smiles, continuing to stare at the crackers.

I sigh. "Here." I say, handing them to her.

"Yay! Thank you Kamito!" She exclaims.

Despite her petite figure, Sayori loves to eat. I'm convinced food is her favorite thing, other than being happy in general.

"You're always looking out for me." She says, guiltily looking away before proceeding to destroy the wrapping on the outside, crushing some crackers in the process.

"Yeah, believe me, I know." I said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She says, looking at me with a pouty face,

I laughed lightly. "Nothing, Sayori. I'm just teasing you."

"Meanie." She says bluntly, muffled by the food in her mouth.

I have some money on me, so for her to eat breakfast is more important for me to _not_ spend money later, so I don't mind. Although, crackers aren't a very good breakfast, but I'm not one to talk considering all I had was cereal.

After she engulfs the crackers, she thanks me, and clears her throat before asking me a question I was hoping I wouldn't hear from her.

"Soooo… have you thought about joining any clubs?"

Clubs at our school were unique. They were after school and sometimes even went into the summer to give students something to keep themselves busy. They have presidents and vice presidents to keep the club running and to give members things to do and come up with ideas. Teachers weren't involved unless the students asked them to be. I had thought about a few, but never actually desired to be in one. Sayori had already advertised to me before that she had become vice president of a club she was in last year and tried to get me to join, but I always blew it off. I think she said it was… the English Club? Something like that.

I couldn't lie to her.

"Well, not really. I looked at a few, but clubs aren't really my forte."

"Which ones did you look at?" She looks at me with those blue eyes of hers, giving me her full attention, completely interested in what I had to say. It made me feel guilty.

"I looked at the anime club, the football club, and heck even the hacky sack clu-"

"There's a hacky sack club?!" She interrupted.

"Heh, yeah, there is. I figured I'd get some sort of reaction out of you after you heard that."

"So, you didn't sign up for any of them?" She asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Although I knew exactly why she asked.

"Well-"

The outdoor bell rang, and we suddenly realized we were at the gate of our school. I was so involved in the conversation I hadn't even realized how close we were to school, let alone where we were.

"That's the late bell, if we don't hurry we'll be late for homeroom." I say.

I started off, but she stops me.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something!" She says.

"It's alright, just tell me at eighth period." I say, dodging her question. At least for now.

"O-okay." She looks disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in eight periods." I head towards homeroom, she does the same.

.

My first classes go by as you'd expect any high-schooler's classes to go, extremely boring and terribly slow. But, my study hall was here, eighth period. I walked in, signed in, and went to my seat, where I saw Sayori in the seat next to mine. Seats are arranged in pairs because it's the science lab, but when there's not a class going on in a specific period, its used for study hall. Sayori isn't sitting in the seat she was assigned, but the teacher lets us sit anywhere we want now since she knows all of our names and doesn't need a sheet for attendance. Sayori pats the seat next to her, obviously excited to talk about clubs.

How fun.

I take my seat. "How was your classes?" I asked.

"They were alright I guess, I slept through most of them though."

I knew the question was going to pop up eventually, so I figured I'd get it over with, like ripping off a band aid or getting a quick shot.

"So… you wanted to ask me something?"

Her eyes widened, and a smile went from ear to ear. "Oh my gosh, thanks for reminding me! So you said you hadn't picked a club yet, right?"

"Mhmm"

"Well… I was thinking," she continued, "you know, if you hadn't decided yet, and maybe if you wanted to, you could… maaayyybe join the club I'm in?"

There it is. The inevitable. "Oh, I remember you saying something about that. You're the vice president of your club, right? What was it… th- "

"The Literature Club!" she chimes in.

"Ah, right…"

"Would you like to join?" she asks again, with big blue puppy eyes.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one. I don't know what clubs I want to join. And literature? I never really considered myself a fan of it, let alone writing. Or even if I'm good at it for that matter."

"Hehe… well, uh… that's the thing…" she presses her two index fingers together, her signature 'I did something I probably shouldn't have' pose, or rather, her nervous pose.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I kinda, maybe, definitely told the other members I'd bring you the first day we start this year… which is today… and that you're interested…"

"You didn't!" I said, raising my voice a little higher than I meant to.

"I-I did." She gives me a guilty look, but when she meets my gaze she looks away from me.

"Sayori! You shouldn't go speaking for people when you don't know what they'd say!" I shake my head with my hand over my face.

"W-well, Natsuki said she would bake cupcakes to celebrate a new member because we haven't had one in a while, and she's a really good cook and-…" she trails off.

She's quiet for a second, then speaks up. "… I'm sorry." She says, realizing what she had done was wrong.

I sighed. "It's alright I guess. Look, I'll stop by for today and I'll at least have a cupcake, okay?"

"Really? Thank you so much!" She wraps her arms around my chest and squeezes me, which was both unexpected that she hugged me, and was stronger than I thought it would be.

"I didn't say I would join! I just said I would stop by with you, don't get your hopes up too much, I don't want to let you down."

She lets go of me, and I feel like I can breathe again. "It's better than a no!" She gives me a smile from ear to ear. "We can go right after this period!" She states, excitedly.

I hadn't realized that it really was eighth period, and that clubs were actually right after this. Leave it to Sayori to leave me in such a tight situation. I couldn't help but feel a tad nervous for what was to come.

The bell rings.

I sighed, and stood up, grabbing my bag. Sayori noticed my unwilling hesitation.

"Aww come onnn, it'll be fun!" She says.

"If you say so." I said plainly.

We go upstairs and walk down the halls to a classroom I'd never been in before. Why did it seem weird that the club was in a classroom? They must've gotten permission to use it from whatever teacher taught in here. It was room 200. We stop in front of the door, and Natalie peers in just to make sure she was at the right room. Did she do this every time? She confidently swings open the door.

"Hey everybody, he's here!"

I looked around the room. To my surprise, there were only three other people in here, excluding Sayori and myself, and they were all girls. I immediately recognized one of the members. Her name was Monika. She was in my third period class. She was really pretty, smart, and popular. I don't know too much else about her considering I've never really talked to her before. She approaches Sayori and I with her hand out.

"Hello, you must be Kamito? I've heard a lot about you."

_Heard a lot about me?_ I exchange the greeting and shake her hand. "That's me. You're Monika, right? I recognized you from third period."

"Yep, I'm the Literature Club president. I'm so happy you could join us!" She said, warmly.

"The feelings mutual, Monika." I give her a shy smile, she smiles back.

"How about I introduce you to the other members? You obviously already know Sayori," Sayori giggles and gives me a little wave, I wave back with a smile. "these are our other two members, Yuri and Natsuki."

Yuri, the taller one, is reading a book at her seat, she looks up and waves to me. "How do you do?" she asks.

Natsuki is in the back of the classroom, rummaging through the closet. She whips around and locks eyes with me, giving me a heinous look, like I'm some sort of criminal.

"Ugh, you brought a boy?" she snarls. That's awful inviting.

"Natsuki! Be nice." Monika says. Natsuki looks away and continues whatever she's doing in the closet. "Don't worry about her, she's just not too fond of change. She's actually really sweet once you get to know her. She can even be kind of cute!" She says, looking back at Natsuki mockingly.

"I am not cute!" She snarls. I feel like it would kind of fun to mess with her, but I'll save that for another time.

"Whatever you say," They probably tease her all the time. "Any ways, go ahead and make yourself at home, we're going to get the preparations ready. Sayori, would you join me?" says Monika.

"Of course!" Sayori follows her to the back of the room, where they retrieve some things from the closet. I take a seat next to Yuri, where I figured I should at least try to start becoming acquainted with the girls.

"Whatchya reading there, Yuri?" I ask

She jumps and gasps a little bit.

"Ehe, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Must be getting pretty involved in the story, huh?"

"Oh, no it's okay!" She marks where she was and closes the book. "But yeah, I was at the climax of the story. It's called The Portrait of Markov. It's really good so far."

"The climax? I'm sorry if I interrupted you. Do you want me to leave you alone, so you can continue it?" I ask

"N-not at all! I'd rather talk to you anyways," she pauses, "that may have come out strange sounding, I-I meant- "

"Relax, it's cool. I didn't misunderstand you." I reassured her.

"Oh, good." She sighs a sigh of relief.

"Portrait of Markov? I'm not familiar with it. Is it a horror story?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said back, eyes widening slightly.

"I'm assuming horror stories are your forte, huh?" I asked

"Oh, yes. Very much so. It's my favorite genre. They're so intriguing! I love how one moment, a character can seem like a completely normal person, and then the next the author throws you for a loop and reveals a deep dark secret. Isn't it interesting?" She goes on after that, to which I lose focus. I assume she likes to read based on how she just explains it to me. "I-I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"No, it's okay, you're just passionate about reading, it's cool to hear you talk about what you enjoy doing." I reassure her.

"Really? I'm glad…" She sighs and closes her eyes, holding a hand over her chest, which seemed like a weird gesture, but I didn't think too much of it. "… I actually have a second copy of the book at home, if you'd like to, I could give you this one so you could read it and so we could discuss it?" She holds the closed book out towards me." O-only if you want to! You don't have to if you aren't interested in doing so!"

"Yuri, relax, you aren't giving me a bad impression. And I'd love to. It's fun to share your interests with other people, I know. But won't you lose your place?" I ask

"It's okay, I'll just remember the page number. Actually, better yet, I'll reread it, so we can talk about it together on the same page!" She's getting really excited over this. It's kind of cute.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan!" I say, "How about tonight we each read a chapter or two, and tomorrow we can discuss it during club time?"

"That's perfect! We could even read the next few chapters together if we have time!" She pauses again. "I-If you'd like…"

"I'd like that, Yuri" I smile at her. Did she just blush? She smiles back.

"Alright everybody!" I hear Monika announce across the room. "Everything is ready! Come take a seat!"

Yuri hands me her book, I slip it into my bag, and we go to take our seats. The girls pushed the desks together to make a table, three on one side and two on the other. I'm not too comfortable with everyone yet, so I take a seat on the end, with Sayori to my right.

Natsuki marches over with a large dish with tin foil draped over the top of it. _That's right, I completely forgot about the cupcakes!_ I thought to myself. She pulls the tin foil off to reveal a batch of cupcakes that look similar to the ones with the colored icing that you'd buy at Walmart, except these ones were obviously homemade, and looked a lot more appetizing. They had pink and yellow icing on top, decorated to look like little colored cats. _This is going to be the most girly thing I've ever ate in my life, _I thought.

"Wooooaaaahhhh, these look amazing Natsuki!" Sayori says, obviously excited about anything that has to do with food.. I swear I can see her drooling.

"Thanks, I made them all myself!" She says proudly.

"Don't you mean you made them all for Kamito?" Monika said slyly, with an evil, teasing smirk.

"Ugh, I-I did not!" She snaps back, raising a fist at her, although I'm ninety-nine percent positive she would never hit her.

"Yep, sure you didn't. Any who, lets dig in!" Monika says.

"I'll go fetch us some tea." Yuri says. She gets up and travels to the side of the room, where I only just realize there's a tea kettle, with stuff to make tea. Where do they get all of this stuff?

She comes back, gives us all cups, and takes her seat. Everyone grabs a cupcake, but I can't help but notice Natsuki staring at me, as if she were waiting for me to take a bite and judge her baking, _Iron Chef_ style. I look for the best spot to take my bite, and then do so. It really wasn't bad at all. Actually, it was really good. I'm no judge when it comes to sweets, since I don't eat them that often (if at all), but let's just say it's the best cupcake I've had in a long time.

"Wow Natsuki, these are seriously good! The best I've had in a while!"

"Really? Y-You think so?" She pauses "I mean, of course they are! Like I need you to tell me!... but, thanks I guess." Geez, learn to take a compliment.

We eat our cupcakes and drink our tea_. God, that sounds weird_. The more I look at this situation, the more I realize this is literally a tea party and I'm the only dude. Although, that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Yuri looks over to me, "So Kamito, what type of things do you like to read?"

Uh oh. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't get that question from anyone. I'm not really the most avid reader. But I don't have to lie about that, do I?

"Um… well I don't really read too much. I guess… manga is pretty cool. If that counts?" Natsuki shoots her head up and looks over at us like she wants to say something but stays quiet. I'm the only one who probably notices.

"Eheh, not much of a reader I guess… but that's okay." She says nervously

"Hey, I never said that couldn't change!" I give her an awkward smile.

That's when I realized something that probably should've been brought up.

"And also, I just realized something…" I said

"What is it, Kamito?" Responds Monika.

"Well… I never really said I would join this club yet. I was actually just visiting today to see what it was like."

They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I got a small reaction from everyone.

A "O-oh…" From Yuri.

A "What?..." From Monika.

A "N-Nick…" From Sayori.

And a "Hmph." From Natsuki.

They were all looking at me with sad expressions. I was defenseless against these girls.

"…Alright, it's decided. I'm joining the Literature Club.

Suddenly, they all lit up again. "You had me so worried, I'm so happy!" Sayori stand up, pulls me up, hugs me, and starts jumping up and down.

"Thank goodness…" Yuri says

"If you only would've came for the cupcakes I would've been super pissed about it." Natsuki crosses her arms and huffs away from my gaze.

"Well then, it's official. Welcome to the club!" Monika smiles at me.

You know, this may not be half bad. All these girls are really nice. Well… three of the four are nice. And they all seem pretty fond of this club. Maybe I can learn to enjoy it as much as they do.

The plate of cupcakes was finished, and Natsuki wrapped it up and put it in her bag.

"Hey everyone, I have one more announcement before we pack up. Be prepared to start getting into the literature aspect of the club tomorrow. Now that we have everyone, we need to start preparing for the festival that's coming up in a few weeks." She said

We all start packing up. Yuri is the first out the door, I wave her goodbye. Sayori approaches me.

"Hey Kamito, since we're both already here, do you want to walk home together?"

"Of course, I don't see why not." I say.

"Okay!" She gives me a cheesy grin.

We walk out, followed by Natsuki and Monika. We said our goodbyes and made our way out the main entrance.

Sayori and I were on our way home. I figured I would start our conversation.

"Well that was pretty fun, don't you think?" Pretty bad conversation starter. If I could roll my eyes at myself I would.

She keeps looking forward, spacing out.

I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Sayori? Are you alright?" I asked.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" She asked, shifting her attention to me.

"Nothing. I was just saying today was pretty fun, don't you think?" I asked again

"Oh yeah, sure was!"

She was quiet again. Something was off about her. She obviously had something on her mind.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked

"Oh, no everything's alright." She assured me.

"Okay, I was just checking on you. You didn't seem yourself, so I thought I'd ask. I'm sorry if I was being nosey."

"It's okay! Thanks for checking. I'm okay. See?" She gives me her signature smile.

"Alright, if you say so." I smile back and playfully punch her arm. "I'm really glad you convinced me to join. Everyone seems nice, and the club seems like it's gonna be a lot of fun. I'm excited to go back tomorrow."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm excited to go back tomorrow too. Hehe…" She says.

We walked for a little longer in silence. I didn't want to pressure her anymore into what was on her mind. Despite what she said, it was obvious something was up. I had to reassure her.

"Hey Sayori?"

"What's up?" She responded.

"If you ever need anything from me, or if you ever want to talk about something, or if you even need to vent, you can talk to me about it. You know that, right?"

"Heh, yeah, I know. You worry about me too much. But… thanks." She smiles at me.

We were outside her house now. I walked her to her door, which was normal considering we went to each other's houses every day when we were kids. I pretty much could let myself in whenever and it would be okay. Sometimes I actually do, too. Her mom was practically my second mom. She does advise me after all.

Mom and Dad… I thought. I should probably explain that situation.

I'm only eighteen, but I live alone in my house. My parents… aren't with us anymore. They liked to travel, and took a flight out to Osaka two years ago. Well… the plane crashed. Nobody survived. So… that explains that. It's kind of hard to talk about. I don't have a job, but my parents had a very large amount of life insurance, in case something bad would ever happen to them so I would be taken care of. I don't even want to know what they were paying for it. They fully owned our house, it was paid off. So, the life insurance money is what I'm living off of right now, which was surprisingly a gratuitous amount of money. I just live off of the house I've grown up in, and use the money to pay the bills, make payments, and buy things I need, like clothes, groceries, and more. I don't want anyone to think I'm rich, but I'm sitting comfortably. After the funeral arrangements, I had about four-hundred thousand left over. I'm not happy about it at all obviously because no amount of money will bring my parents back, but I'm very thankful at how smart they were to do such a thing… Even though they're gone, they still take care of me.

Their passing contributed to a spiraling depression in my life. Aside from their deaths, I never really had any real friends, besides Sayori. Everyone and anyone I tried to be friends with either used me for my money, my car, or anything else. They'd back stab me or talk crap about me behind my back, it just wasn't worth it to surround myself in people who were going to hurt me. It was the last thing I needed. I'll obviously never be over my parent's deaths, and I'm still going to cry over them, I don't know anybody who would be over it. I wouldn't say I'm one hundred percent okay, but I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'll be alright. I've made it this far, haven't I? Mom and Dad would have wanted me to go on. I do it for them.

Sayori's mom is my go-to. She advises and looks over me. She was my mom's best friend. Like I said before, I've known her for so long and we've been through so much she's pretty much my second mom. She treated me like the son she never had. She doesn't watch over me as much as she used to anymore now that I'm an adult. Well, at least legally. But I still go to her when I need help or advice.

I made it to my front door. I stepped inside, set my stuff down, and made dinner. I went to bed at a relatively earlier time than other kids so I wouldn't be tired at school, so I ate a little earlier than everyone else as well.

After I cooked and ate, I had a little downtime, so I decided I'd start reading into Yuri's book, The Portrait of Markov. I'm not much into reading anything other than manga, but she seemed pretty passionate about this book, so I'll give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen? Worst case scenario I have to read a book that I'm not interested in, but all of our English classes through the years made us do that all the time anyways. I wanted to do this for her. I need to have a way to connect with these girls, so I can be more comfortable around them. Who knows, I may even turn out liking the book. Not that I'm jumping into this expecting to dislike it.

It probably took me about twenty minutes to get through the first chapter. It actually wasn't bad, so I went ahead and read the second chapter as well.

After reading the two chapters, I slipped the book back into my bag, and just entertained myself until it was time for bed. I meal prepped my lunch for tomorrow so I wouldn't have to wake up as early as I normally do, and I rented a movie I had never seen before. I'm gonna try not to over-describe my boring, eventless evening. It's a bad habit of mine to do that.

Right around ten, I brushed my teeth, changed into some more comfortable clothes, and hit the hay. Our second day of Literature Club was tomorrow and, I can't believe I'm saying this, I was actually excited for it. I'm looking forward to seeing what Monika has in store for us, although I should probably be worried considering she said we'd be getting into the more literature related aspects of the club. I guess it isn't always going to be eating cookies and drinking tea.

I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

.

_(Alright, first chapter finished. If you've read my first story, One Wish, you'll notice that this first chapter is very similar to the first chapter of that one. I basically copied and pasted the first chapter of that story, and slowly went through it, changing it into a new story. You'll see a lot of similarities. I enjoyed my back-story of the main character of the last story, so as far as Kamito's back-story goes, it'll be the same, except he didn't have self-harm issues in the past. After this chapter, it's all gonna be brand new, from scratch, although I may reference my One Wish on some parts. Not so much to where it feels like the same story, because this is a Natsuki-based story now._

_Also, those of you who're upset of the lack of Natsuki in this chapter, don't worry. There's plenty of her to come, have patience. It's just the first chapter. I'm taking my time with this story, and want it to work out just the way I want it to. She's my favorite girl too, and I want her to gets lots of attention as well. It may be Natsuki based, and Natsuki will be Kamito's love interest, but all of the girls are going to get their own attention and love as well. I think we all can agree they all deserve it._

_Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Things are smoothening out for me in life, and I have a little more time for myself now, so little by little I'm working on stories. See you then!)_


	2. Chapter 2, Wednesday

_(From here on out, it's all being written on it's own, so there shouldn't be any more problems with name issues that I've had to fix over and over again.)_

**I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed within this story.**

.

Once again, I awoke to the sound of my alarm. It was Wednesday morning.

I silenced my alarm, got up from bed, and went through with my daily morning routine.

After I finished getting ready, and finished my crappy breakfast, I had some downtime, so I started onto the third chapter of Yuri's book.

Monika had mentioned yesterday that we were going to be getting into more of the literature aspects of the club today. What she has in mind, I have no clue, but I can't help but feel a little excited about it, although nervous as well. I'm not much into literature, the only thing I really read is manga, and even that isn't that often. I only joined because Sayori put me in a situation where I was pretty much forced to join.

_Although… I can't say that I'm against the idea of being the only dude in a club full of good-looking girls._

I finished up the chapter, checked the time, and decided now would be a good time to go check on Sayori, and make sure she's up, and getting ready for the day.

Just like yesterday, and literally every other time I've done this, I walked across my yard and into Sayori's, moving to her front door.

As usual, I tapped on her front door.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open almost immediately, to which I was greeted by an already-prepared-for-the-day Sayori, with a smile on her face.

Her clothes were clean, and less wrinkled than usual, and her hair was done up better than it normally is as well.

"Hey, Kamito!" Sayori said, as happy as usual.

"Wow, look at you! All ready for the day and everything." I say, teasing her.

"Ayup!" She smiles, then realizes, "Wait, h-hey! I can take care of myself!"

I smirk. "I know, I know, of course you can. That's why most of the time I'm waking you up, and cleaning your room for you."

"H-HEY!" She yells at me, smacking my arm.

I decided to turn down the heat. "Haha, alright, alright, I'm done. Let's get going." I wave for her to follow me to school.

After we started walking, I noticed Sayori carrying a lunch box, which was unusual for her considering she always got up so late she never had time to make a lunch, and always ended up buying herself food at lunch, usually with _my _money.

"So you were ready for school on time, _and_ you made yourself lunch? What has gotten into you?" I asked, poking her side.

She looks at me, puzzlingly, then down to her lunch. "Huh? O-oh! This!" She hides the lunch behind her back. "_My_ lunch. _My_ lunch that I _definitely _made for _myself_! I-I dunno, I just felt like making one today!" She says, looking away.

Holy crap. I'm dense. But I'm not _that_ dense.

She's clearly made a lunch for somebody she likes! I wonder who it is? I don't know of anybody else she talks to other than me and now the girls from the Literature Club. Is… is that bad?

"Who's the lucky guy, Sayori?" I ask, smiling.

"N-Nobody! I told you it's for myself." She says, panicking slightly.

I decided not to bother her any further about it.

"Whatever you say." I say, rolling my eyes. "Are you excited for the club today? Monika said yesterday we'd be getting into the literature aspects of things today."

"Yeah, it sounds like fun! I just can't wait to see everyone again." She says cheerfully.

"I can't help but wonder what she has in store for us to do. I hope it's not writing or anything, that's the one thing I hate most about our literature classes." I say.

"She had us do something like that in the past with poems, so I guess it's possible we'd be picking back up where we left off before we stopped doing that kinda stuff." She says

That's right, Sayori has been doing this for a while. She's been doing this since we were sophomores. Monika has probably been doing it for the same amount of time considering she's in our grade, and she's the president of the club. I'm not sure about Yuri and Natsuki though.

"Hey, Sayori? How long has everyone been in the club?" I asked.

"Well, lets see…" She puts her hand on her chin, seemingly thinking way harder than she should have to. "I've been in it since sophomore year when Monika invited me to be the vice-president of the club. Yuri joined the same year about a month after me I think, and Natsuki just joined at the beginning of last year."

"Yuri joined the same year you did? That must mean she's a year below us, I would've never guessed." I concluded.

"What? No. Yuri is in our grade. How'd you even come to that?" Sayori asked plainly.

"Seriously? I've never had a class with Natsuki or Yuri. You said Yuri joined around the same time as you, so originally I thought she would've been in the grade ahead of us, since she carries herself a lot older than us. But she couldn't have been a senior because she would've been graduated by now." I look back at Sayori, who looks completely lost. "So I just assumed Yuri was in a lower grade than us. She couldn't be older than us and graduated but still be in the club, especially considering we're both seniors. I knew about you and Monika, but that's just because I've had a class with Monika before, and… well, you're you." I said.

Sayori smiles at me, but shakes her head.

"You seriously just confused the heck out of me." She says, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Ehe, sorry." I say nonchalantly. I probably could've explained my thinking a little better there.

Sayori regains focus, and continues.

"The same goes for Natsuki too, Kamito. She's a senior just like the rest of us." She said.

"What?!" I looked at her, second-guessing what she just told me. "H-How? She's so small and cute! I could've sworn she was in a grade or two lower than us when I joined the club."

"C-Cute?" Sayori says, tilting her head.

_Wait. Did I let that slip?_

"W-Well, you know what I mean! Cute as in small! F-Fun-sized." I say, stammering over my words. Sayori gives me a small smirk. She noticeably loosens her grip on the lunch she made.

"Just don't say that to her, you'll probably make her mad." She says.

"Well, obviously. I've already noticed by now to be careful around her, haha." I said.

We walk a little longer in a somewhat awkward silence, although I don't know why the atmosphere felt so weird. After another minute or two, we were at the front gate of the school. We said our goodbyes, and parted ways to our individual homerooms.

Our homerooms were almost on the complete opposite end of the building from one another. They were organized by last names alongside of grades, those last names higher up in the alphabet - like A's through C's - were in the same homeroom, and so on. My last name was at the end of the alphabet, and hers was at the beginning.

I sat down at my desk, and decided to make use of the time I had before classes started to get some homework done.

.

Before I knew it, the day had passed, and we were nearing the end of eighth period. Sayori and I had spent our time doing our homework that was assigned to us for the day to get ahead on our work.

Well, it was more like I was doing my homework while Sayori watched over my shoulder. I tried to convince her to get some work done, but she just went on and on about some new romantic comedy she started watching that I didn't care to pay attention to, but I don't think she even realized it. I didn't even know she liked that kind of stuff.

I was curious about that lunch that she had made for someone earlier, both because I didn't think she was much of a cook, and I was interested in finding out who the lucky guy was, but every time I brought it up to her, she just shrugged it off, claiming she ate it for herself, and that she made it for herself all along and _definitely _not for the only guy she talks to. Who else does she talk to other than me?

The bell had rung, and Sayori and I grabbed our bags and made our way to the club room.

We were outside of the club room, before Sayori grabbed my sleeve, stopping me.

"Are we gonna be able to walk home together again?" She asked, looking up to me.

"Yeah, sure." I said simply. She smiled at me.

"O-Okay, just checking!" She said, before practically skipping into the classroom before me.

This was an odd time to ask such a thing, but I also paid no attention to it.

Same old Sayori.

I followed into the room after her, setting my stuff down by a nearby desk. I glanced around the room, and exchanged greetings with Monika and Yuri. Monika was seated at a desk in front of the teacher's desk, going through a stack of papers. Yuri was reading her copy of the book she lent me yesterday, and Natsuki, as she was yesterday, was rummaging through the closet once again.

Curious as to of what she was doing, I stopped over to talk to her. I also wanted to connect with her in whatever way I could, because she seemed to be the only one I didn't really get to talk to and properly introduce myself to yesterday.

"Hey, Natsuki. What're you doing?" I ask. She jumps, and turns her head to me.

"Jesus! Don't just sneak up on me like that." She huffs.

"S-Sorry. I saw you going through this closet yesterday, and now today, so I was just curious as to of what you were doing." I said.

She attempts to grab a box that's out of her reach, then thinks to herself a moment.

"You said you read manga… right?" She asks, turning to face me, stepping away from the closet.

"Occasionally. I'm not obsessed, but I've read a few, yeah." I replied.

She points to the box in the closet she tried to grab, which was on the top shelf.

"I keep my manga in here to read during club time, but every time I come to the club, I find my manga moved and unorganized, thanks to Monika." She glares over in Monika's direction.

Monika speaks up, loud enough for us to hear her across the room, but in a non-hostile tone.

"The teacher doesn't like when that box is in the way on the lower shelves, so I move them at the end of club time for her." She says.

Natsuki fires back. "But that doesn't explain why it's always unorganized! You could just pick up the box and move it on it's own! And it's always in the one place I can't reach, always!"

She turns to the closet again, jumping up to the box that she can touch when she jumps, but can't grab and pull down for herself.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" I asked Natsuki.

"No! I can get it myself. I don't need your help." She fires back.

"Okay, okay!" I hold up my hands.

Natsuki moves over to the teacher's desk and grabs the chair, wheeling it over to the closet.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to use one without whe-"

"Shut it!" She snaps.

She climbs up onto the chair, wobbling in place a little, but then holding her balance. She reaches up, and grabs the box. She slowly pulls it from the shelf, and holds the box in her hands.

"Ha! See? I told you I didn't need your help." She smirks.

I look up Natsuki, who is now slightly taller than me, standing on the chair.

"Okay, Genius, how're you gonna get down?" I ask, giving her an equal level of smart-ass.

She looks down, then around all sides of her when she realizes the situation she's put herself in.

"Um…" She goes silent, then looks at me again, getting more ticked off. "Like this!"

She goes to take a step forward, but throwing off her balance on the chair, it slips out from under her. The chair shoots off to the side, and she falls forward, towards me.

Natsuki lets out a sharp yelp as she falls quite literally on top of me.

Thankfully, she's a lot shorter than I am, so her falling into me didn't knock us over. I caught her in my arms, in what left us in an awkward hug, with me holding her off the ground.

I feel blood rush to my cheeks, and I gently set her down on her feet.

With the box of manga still mostly intact and undamaged in her arms, Natsuki stand there, dumbfounded.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-" I say, before she cuts me off.

"I-I… Y-You…" She begins to say.

"Woah! Kamito, that was amazing!" Sayori's voice rings out from the front of the room, while she comes over to us. "Natsuki, Kamito saved you!"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Eh, it's nothing, Sayori, don't blow it out of proportion."

Monika walks over as well.

"That was impressive, though. We're lucky you were in the right place at the right time, otherwise Natsuki could've gotten hurt." Says Monika. She looks over to Natsuki. "You are okay, right Natsuki?"

Yuri, curious of the situation, walks over as well. All four of us are staring at Natsuki, with Monika's question still in the air.

She locks eyes with me, and quickly glances away, her face getting red.

"I-I'm fine… and… thanks, I guess." She says.

"Well, good." Monika says. She heads back over to her seat, and the other girls respectively as well, with the exception of Natsuki and I still in the back of the room at the closet.

"Are all of your manga okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." She says back, plainly.

She looks down at them, then back up to me.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Well, you seem really passionate about it, and I'd feel bad if they got ruined."

She gives me a puzzled look, then looks down at the box, then at me again uneasily, as if she's thinking of what to say next.

She walks over and sets the box on one of the desks in front of us, and rummages through it.

"There!" She exclaims, pulling a manga out of the box.

She walks over to the windowsill, and takes a seat underneath it. She pats the spot next to her, gesturing for me to sit down.

I take a seat next to her.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Here, let's read this." She says, handing me the manga she picked out from the box.

_Parfait Girls, Volume 1._

"You want to read this together?" I asked.

"Wha?- No! I don't want to read it with you, where'd you get that idea? I-I'm blessing you with the chance to read something from my collection! A-As thanks for earlier! That's all." She stammers.

"Then… wouldn't it be easier for me to read on my own time?" I ask.

"W-Well I gotta make sure you're reading it, don't I?" She asks, smirking unconfidently.

I think a moment.

"So… did you want to discuss it or something after we're done?" I ask.

"Just open the stupid book!" She says, giving me a shove.

"So now it's stupid?" I say with a smirk.

She clenches her fist. I surrender, and do as she commands with a chuckle. She's easy to mess with just like Sayori. All I have to do is act dumb.

_Or… am I acting normal?_

I open the manga, letting the left page rest on my right leg, while the right page rests on her left leg. The position is a little uncomfortable, considering how noticeably close Natsuki is to me, but she doesn't seem to notice nor care, so I deal with it.

"So… how do I know when you're done with a page?" I ask.

"Oh, I've already read this. Plus, I've been done, so I obviously read faster than you." She says, condescendingly. "Just turn it whenever you're done."

_Is everything a competition with her?_

I turn the page, and pass it from my hand to hers as it flutters down onto the other side of the book.

We go through some pages of the manga together page by page, with Natsuki adding in her own little comments like, "I forgot that happens!" or, "I missed this series!" and so on. It's clear she really is passionate about manga. Parfait Girls isn't really something I would read normally, but Natsuki seems to be having a good time sharing what she enjoys with somebody, so I endure it. It wasn't boring me, either, though.

We went on for a few more pages, until Monika spoke up.

"Okay everyone! Gather around, I have a few announcements to make!" She says.

I close the manga, and only just now had we realized how close together we were. Natsuki's head was almost resting on my shoulder. She immediately scooted a few inches away before getting up.

I held the manga out to her to give it back, but she pushed it back into my hands.

"You don't want it back?" I asked.

"No, I do. But I've already read it, and I'm on a different volume. So take it home and read it so you can start to catch up to where I am." She said.

"Oh. Okay, thank you, Natsuki." I say, smiling at her.

She looks away.

"It's fine. Just be careful with it, I swear if I find a single crease in that it I'll kill you." She says, attempting to be menacing, but only making herself look cute.

"Haha, I'm sure you will. Don't worry, it'll come back to you in better condition than when you gave it to me." I said.

"Yeah, it better." She said, before walking off to see what Monika had to say.

I slip the manga into my bag – carefully – and make my way over to the rest of the girls, who're sitting in a straight line across the front row of the desks, with Monika standing in the front of the room. I take a seat in between Natsuki and Sayori, With Natsuki to my left, Yuri to the left of her, and Sayori to my right.

Monika hands us each a piece of paper, which is structured like a class syllabus. It basically tells us everything that Monika would like us to start doing in the club now.

"Okay. I know I've just given you guys the paper, but I'm going to walk everyone through it as well." She says.

I look across the room as the other girls read through the paper. Natsuki and Yuri look pretty troubled, but Sayori looks as happy as could be.

"For starters, we never really have gotten into the literature aspects of this club. We normally just sort of come here to hang out to do our own thing, and that's how it's been for a while now. And that's okay! I'm glad that this can be a safe place for all of us to feel comfortable and be free to do as we please, and for the most part, it can stay that way. However, since we got a new member, our numbers have grown, and the student council has noticed this." She starts.

I follow along on the paper, where the first bullet point says in bold: • **Creative Writing**

I feel myself start to get nervous.

"So, to get to the first bullet point-" Monika is cut off.

"M-Monika… We're doing this again?" Yuri asks, quietly.

"Yep! We're gonna start writing poetry again!" She exclaims.

"Again?" I ask. I only just remembered Sayori mentioning how they used to write poems before I joined.

"Before you joined the club, Kamito, we used to write poems every other day and share them with one another, giving constructive criticism, and working together to make better poems." She said.

"And the reason we're going to be doing this is to assure the student council we are actually doing literature-related work, and to keep us out of trouble." Yuri infers.

"Right as always Yuri! And, it gives us something to do for the festival. I can go ahead and skip the second bullet point thanks to Yuri, and go straight to the third." She pauses.

I skip to the third bullet point, which reads: **• The Student Festival**

Monika continues.

"With the student festival coming up in a few weeks, I think we can all work together to come up with some really good poems. Then, we can pick our favorites, and read them aloud to the crowd, to get more members to join!" She exclaims.

_She seems to be really passionate about literature. Or at least poetry._

Natsuki is the first to speak up.

"H-Hold on, I didn't like to share poems in the first place, but now we have a _boy _here, _and_ we have to read in front of total strangers?!" She exclaims.

"Hey, I don't judge." I add simply, shrugging.

"Natsuki, they're our classmates, not total strangers. Plus, you're a great writer! The simplicity and cuteness of your style is sure to lure in some new members!" She says, smiling.

"C-Cute? Simple?! My writing style is none of those!" Natsuki says, crossing her arms.

Yuri jumps in.

"U-Unfortunately, I'll have to agree with Natsuki. Sharing poems with people other than ourselves is far outside my comfort threshold." She adds.

"But Yuri, you're an amazing writer as well, and your style is so mysterious and interesting. I'm sure everyone will like them!" Monika assures her.

I glance over at Natsuki, who frowns at the compliment towards Yuri, for whatever reason.

Everyone is quiet for a moment. Monika frowns.

"Is it really that bad of an idea?.." She asks, disappointed.

I notice the unusual silence from Sayori, and figure now is a better time than any to put forth my opinion.

"I don't think Monika's asking too much of us, and her idea isn't that bad guys. Believe me, I'm no writer, and I'm just as nervous as anybody else to share _poems_, let alone anything else. But you guys have done this before, right? And from what Monika says, it sounds like you guys are all really good writers. So why not give it a shot?" I ask, smiling to Monika.

"Thank you, Kamito." She says, smiling back.

Everyone is silent for a bit, then Sayori speaks up.

"I think it's a good idea. It sounds fun! I miss when we used to share poems with each other." She says, then looks to me. "And if Kamito thinks it's a good idea, then I know it can't be that bad. It's for the good of the club!"

Yuri is still silent, then Natsuki speaks up.

"I… I just don't want to share with people outside of this room." She says, finally.

"I agree…" Yuri adds.

Monika sighs, but then holds up her finger, as if she had a 'eureka' moment.

"Alright then, how about this. I value everybody's input, and I'm glad we can all throw our opinions out there!" She stops, and winks at me. "So, for now, we'll write poems every other day and share them at the end of club time. That way, we still have time to hang out during the regular club time, we're still doing literature things to keep the student council out of our hair, and if you don't have time outside of the club to do your poem, you can use the day we don't share to write your poem! How does that sound?"

_What was the wink for? Because I agreed with her?_

"Its perfect!" Sayori exclaims.

"But what about the festival?" Natsuki and Yuri say in unison, quickly looking at each other, then back to Monika.

"For now, don't worry about it. If you guys aren't comfortable with sharing with people outside of the club, then I won't make you. We can come up with a better idea in the meantime." Monika says.

"Aww, don't say that, Monika. It wasn't a _bad_ idea! We just have to get a little more comfortable, that's all!" Sayori says. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Thank you Sayori." Monika smiles, and thinks it over for a minute. "Well, everything else on the paper is rather self-explanatory. If nobody has any other questions, it's about time to head home. To get started, take some time to write a poem tonight, and bring it in tomorrow to share with everyone. Then, from then on forth, we'll go every other day."

And with that, everyone grabs up their belongings, and makes their way out the door, starting with Natsuki, followed by Yuri, and Monika sees Sayori and I out.

.

"Well, are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked Sayori on our walk home.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it! I can't wait to see the type of writer you are!" Sayori says, unnecessarily enthusiastically.

"Aren't you looking forward to seeing everyone else's poems too?" I asked

"I guess!" She responds.

"Huh."

We continue on our walk home. I guess it makes sense. If the girls have been writing poems since before I was in the club, Sayori probably already knows how the other girls write.

Sayori asks an off-topic question.

"Hey Kamito, how come you never drive to school?" She asks.

She was referring to my car. Before my parents passed, they had bought me a car. I never really used it since we were in walking distance to school, and I didn't have job, nor did I need one at the moment. Plus, the parking permit you have to buy from the school office to park there is ridiculously over-priced, and I get to walk with Sayori, so that's a plus.

"If I drove, I wouldn't get to walk with you." I said.

"But, if you drove, we could just drive together!" She says, while blushing from my comment.

She brought up a fair point.

"Why don't _you _drive?" I ask.

"Cause I can't pass the driver's test… hehe." She admits, pressing her fingertips together.

"You could just practice with your mom." I add.

"But she's never home! How am I supposed to get better with nobody to teach me?" She asks.

"I could teach you." I say.

"You would do that for me?" She asks.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're my best friend." I assure her.

Sayori mumbles something under her breath that sounds like 'friend' but I couldn't make it out.

"What'd you say?" I ask.

"N-Nothing! I was just thinking I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime!" She says, waving her hands back and forth.

"Oh, well sure. Just come on over on a day we're off and we can go out." I say.

Sayori looks at me questioningly.

"Go out _driving_." I add.

"O-Oh, right! O-Of course." She says.

We walk for a little longer in silence before we reach Sayori's front door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright? I'm looking forward to seeing what you write." I say to her.

"Right! I'm looking forward to seeing yours too!" She waves me off, and walks to her front door.

I've been picking up an odd vibe from Sayori lately. Nothing particularly alarming, but she's just been acting a little off lately. I'll have to talk to her about it sometime.

I walk over to my house respectively, and walk in the front door.

I set my stuff down by the door, and walk over to the table. I figure I should get started on the poem now, better now than never.

.

I check the time.

_7:30?! I've been sitting here for almost three hours trying to write this poem, and I barely have a third of a page done._

_I hope every poem isn't like this…_

My stomach rumbles.

I leave the incomplete poem where it is and walk over to the kitchen, where I preheat the oven. I figure I'll make a frozen pizza, since that takes no effort to make.

I take a seat back down where my 'work-in-progress' is, and get a few more lines in before the timer dings on the oven. I put the pizza in, and go back once again to writing the poem.

Some _more_ time passes, and the timer once again dings on the oven, signifying that my pizza is done. I figure that my poem is probably at the best it's gonna be for my first time, and slip it into my bag before getting the pizza out of the oven.

After I finish eating, I wash the dishes I used, put them away, and pull out my phone.

I tap on Sayori's contact, and start typing a message.

_I'm having some trouble writing my poem. Where do you get inspiration from?_

Sent.

I take a seat on the recliner, arms resting above my head, as I await a response from Sayori.

_*bzzt*_

I pull out my phone, and check the message.

_Hehe, yeah. I had trouble with that when I started too. Just write about something from a real life experience if you can't think of anything else. Even if it's just about your day, anything can turn into poetry._

That was… really well thought out coming from Sayori.

I type back to her.

_Alright, that helps out a lot. Thanks a bunch! I'll see you tomorrow._

Sent.

I walk back over to my bag, and pull my poem back out, fixing things here and there about it that make it sound poorly written. Well, at least to me, anyway.

After all is said in done, it's about time to head to bed. I'm not gonna bore you with the details, considering I live alone and nothing very eventful happens around my house. I crawl into bed, close my eyes, and drift to sleep, eager for what is to come tomorrow.

.

_(I'm trying to keep chapters about 5000 words long each, and until summer comes along, I won't have an upload schedule. So until then, thank you for being patient with me. I'm getting the chapters for my two stories done in between work and school, so I don't have a lot of time for myself, but until then, I'll see you in the next chapter!)_


End file.
